


can i be him?

by amaraace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, George loves Dream, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, Sapnap loves George, Unrequited Love, me projecting, no beta we die like george in manhunt, unrequited georgenotfound/sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraace/pseuds/amaraace
Summary: Being alone with George had always made Sapnap nervous. Felt too much like a date, let him play into a fantasy he was beginning to struggle to hide. This was the first time in a while they actually had been alone, usually accompanied by the third member of their trio, Dream. However, he had been busy with his girlfriend this night, leaving Sapnap and George to their own devices.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	can i be him?

**Author's Note:**

> This may be ooc, considering I am only writing this because I am currently in a situation just like this. I have never written fan fiction for this particular fandom before, so hopefully it goes okay! 
> 
> Also, in this fic they aren't famous, and are not content creators. They are just friends who met in middle school.

Being alone with George had always made Sapnap nervous. Felt too much like a date, let him play into a fantasy he was beginning to struggle to hide. This was the first time in a while they actually had been alone, usually accompanied by the third member of their trio, Dream. However, he had been busy with his girlfriend this night, leaving Sapnap and George to their own devices.

Sapnap had been in love with George for some odd months now, ever since the infamous night George had quietly come out to him in the middle of the night. he had mentioned that there was a particular person who had sparked the realization in him, but when pressed by Sapnap on who it was, all Sapnap was left with was a shy smile and the shake of the head.

“This is the one thing you can't know, Sap, the one piece of me you can't have. I am going to take this one to the grave,” was the answer George had given him. Sapnap remembers that night perfectly, the conversation burned permanently into his head. 

Sapnap shook his head at the memory. himself and George had been driving around aimlessly for hours now, looking at the Christmas lights around their city. 

“Hey, George?” Sapnap asked, to which he received a slight hum in response. 

“Are you ever going to tell me who the person you liked was?” Sapnap said.

“Never. Not in a million years, Sap.” Was what George stated, stubborn and secretive as usual.

Sapnap, being the insufferable person he was, could never leave well enough alone. Ever since that late night confession for George seven months ago, he had been convinced that the person George was talking about, was Sapnap. It felt like their entire friendship had shifted that night, losing some of its sharp and chaotic edge, and allowing for something softer to fall in its place. Sapnap was sure that the new found subtle tension in their relationship was not one sided, and that George had felt the same way. 

However, even in the face of his confidence in the reciprocation of his feelings, Sapnap opted to take a safer and less risky option in response to George's previous statement.

“It was Dream, wasn’t it?” Sapnap said, fully expecting a hard denial.

Surprisingly, when he looked to his right to face George sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, he saw George bright red and half shielding his face with his hand, averting Sapnap’s eyes. Sapnap felt something in his heart tear, ever so slightly, as the realization spread through his body.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” George shakes his head once and begins to stutter his way through a denial when Sapnap cuts him off; “Don’t you dare lie to me, George. You know I see right through your bullshit.”

George sighs, and now Sapnap knows. Knows that the next words out of George’s mouth are going to send his spiraling completely. And even though he prepares himself for it, it does not make what George says any easier to hear. “Fine! Yes, Sap! It was Dream, or is Dream, or, well, I don’t even know at this point.” 

A moment of silence. Sapnap’s hands tighten ever so slightly on the steering wheel, as he clenches his jaw, heart in his throat. 

Sapnap looks over to George again, and finds him staring at his hands in his lap, and realizes that this is where he's meant to say something. George has clearly taken his silence as disgust, or judgement, and not as the heartbreak it truly is. That's good, Sapnap supposes, that George doesn’t know the secret he's trying too hard to keep. It should be considered a win, so why does Sapnap only feel as though he's lost? 

Sapnap smiles, feeling painfully fake, “I knew it! It's totally fine, George. That's nothing to be embarrassed about, and I promise I won’t say a single thing to anyone, you have my word,” he somehow managed to choke out. 

When George looks up, Sapnap immediately knows he's said the right thing. George is laughing now, covering his face with his hands. He starts to ramble on about how he cannot believe he's just said that out loud, considering he's never even admitted to himself. 

George breaks out into another fit of laughter, and Sapnap feels himself laughing along. The sheer ridiculousness of this situation sends him into hysterics. He's in love with his best friend, and that person is in love with their straight best friend. 

“I just don’t know what it is about Dream, but I care about him so much. Like, I would do anything for him, you know? And honestly, if Dream ever decided that he was gay, I would drop whoever I was with to be with his,” George says, and adds; “Seriously, Sap! I totally would,” at the laugh and incredulous look Sapnap shoots his way after hearing George say that. 

Sapnap tells George that he gets what he's talking about, and that he doesn’t need to explain himself to him. Although Sapnap feels happy that George is confident in him, considering how close he normally holds his cards to his chest, he secretly wants George to just shut the hell up. He does not need to hear his crush gushing about how much he loves their mutual best friend. 

Stupid, beautiful, amazing, perfect Dream, Sapnap thinks bitterly. Of course that's who George would fall in love with. How could he even consider Sapnap, when Dream is right there? Dream is everything he isn't, a little quiet, perfectly clever and hilarious all the time, while also possessing the talent of always knowing the exact right thing to say. 

Sapnap, on the other hand, is loud and overbearing, crude and usually says all the wrong things, or, more often than not, says nothing at all. He never stood a chance, he concludes resentfully. You can never compete where you don’t even compare. 

“Obviously,” George continues, blissfully unaware of Sapnap silently begging him to shut up, “it's hard to like someone who won’t, can’t, reciprocate how you feel. But, I guess it's not so bad, I hardly even think about it, to be honest with you, it's just sort of there, in the background, you know?” 

And Sapnap does know, knows all too well. He remembers saying the exact same thing to Karl one night, a moment of weakness when he just needed to vent to someone about how he felt. Sapnap smiles, a broken little thing, but he knows George won’t see it. Won’t be able to tell that he just broke his best friend's heart. 

“I get it, George. I get it more than you will ever know.”


End file.
